United States of America
Original Comments United States of America We are the United States of America, a nation working towards world peace and safety for the people of the modern world. We fight for freedom and tranquility. News * Congratulations for Gary Proud and Marc Patton for their promotion to Fleet Admiral. * Improvements to the Atlantic and Pacific Fleets are underway. * The United States is now improving its Military Technology vastly. Chain of Command Navy *'Fleet Admiral of the Atlantic Fleet Marc Patton' *'Fleet Admiral of the Pacific Fleet Gary Proud' *'Chief Of Operations Audrey Thomas' *'Vice Admiral Upper Albert Calavicci' *'Rear Admiral Lower James Neeson' *'Commodore Gregory' *'Lieutenant Gerald R. Ford III' Army *'General of the Army, West TBA' *'General of the Army, East John Anderson' *'General Jim Talbot' *'Lieutenant General TBA' *'Major General TBA' *'Colonel TBA' *'Lieutenant Winfried Waldecker' Air Force *'General of the Air Force, West TBA' *'General of the Air Force, East Henry Cargill' *'General Howard Baker' *'Lieutenant General TBA' *'Major General TBA' *'Brigadier General TBA' *'Colonel TBA' *'Lieutenant TBA' Inactive *'Fleet Admiral USS Navy 1' *'Chief of Operations I am that guy' *'Chief of Operations Nikita911' *'Vice Admiral Warhammer123' *'Vice Admiral Shinato73' *'Vice Admiral Thognong' *'Rear Admiral Scoutwulf 575' *'Rear Admiral VvJayJayWhitevV' *'Rear Admiral and Chief of Medical Services DocWeldin' *'Commodore TheZestyGamer' *'Commodore jacobjohnrobles' Extra Characters *'President Stewart James Farragut (ProudAmerican1776 & Marcboy99), 47th President of the United States and a Republican from Minnesota.' Technology Alliances *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *BKFighter Navy *Chilean Empire *Confederacy of Independent States *Commonwealth of Cattiria *France *Gallian Empire *Golden Armada *Independent State Allied Forces *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *Starfleet *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United States Arctic Fleet Non-Aggresion Pacts *None Enemies *The Republic of Dragonfire *Germany *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Nuclear Pirating Foundation *Palestine *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Russia *Scarlet Empire *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet *Soviet Union *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization *Coalition of Allied Nations *Sol System Alliance *United Nations Space Coalition War Status *Defcon 1 *War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Abbreviations *'USA' - United States of America or United States Army *'USN '- United States Navy *'USAF' - United States Air Force *'USMC' - United States Marine Corps. *'USCG' - United States Coast Guard *'USSO' - United States Special Ops. *'HIGHCOM' - United States High Command *'AIRCOM' - United States Aerial Command *'GROUNDCOM' - United States Ground Command *'FLEETCOM' - United States Fleet Command **'ATCOM' - United States Atlantic Command **'PACCOM' - United States Pacific Command **'SPACECOM' - United States Space Command **'TENCOM' - United States Tenelapis Command *'JOINTCOM' - United States-Confederacy of Independent States Joint Operations Command *'OPSCOM' - United States Special Operations Command *'ONI' - Office of Naval Intelligence *'OSRE' - Office of Scientific Research and Engineering Colonies Area: 9,857,000 KM^2 Total Control Partial Control Earth United States of America Area: 9,857,000 KM^2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Central Intelligence Agency We are the Central Intelligence Agency, also known as the CIA. We are one of the world's best Intelligence Organizations and specialize in collecting foreign intel. We can share it with allied nations if deemed necessary. Centurion Program The Centurion Program is the United States Super Soldier Program. Currently under research, they are expected to be completed very soon. They will be America's elite and will carry out special missions. When all else fails, the Centurions will still be standing. Centurion I United States Air Force Uniforms Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Sidewinder Short Range Missiles * AMRAAM Medium Range Missiles * 1" Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 1" Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers B-2B.jpg|The Northop Grumman B-2B Spirit is a Mach 1 Stealth Bomber which is capable carrying 50,000 Pound of Bombs. B-1C.jpg|The Rockwell B-1C Lancer is a Mach 2 Bomber which is capable of carrying 75,000 Pounds of Bombs. B-70B.jpg|The Rockwell B-70B Valkyrie is a Mach 3 Bomber which is capable of carrying 100,000 Pounds of Bombs. Dropships V-280.jpg|Bell V-280 Valor Electronic Warfare E-18G.JPG|Boeing EA-18G Growler Fighters F-22A.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor Fighter F-35A.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35A Lightning II Fighter F-35B.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35B Lightning II VTOL Fighter F-35C.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35C Lightning II Carrier Fighter F-18S Space Hornet.JPG|Boeing F/A-53A Space Hornet Carrier Aerospace Fighter F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II Aerospace Fighter Helicopters UH-1.jpg|Bell UH-1Y Venom AH-1.jpg|Bell AH-1Z Viper UH-60.jpg|Sikorsky UH-60M Blackhawk AH-64.jpg|Boeing AH-64E Apache Scouts SR-72_Stealthbird.jpg|SR-72 Stealthbird Aerospace Scout UAVs Avenger_Drone.JPG|The Avenger II Drone is a very capable strike craft with the capabilities of carrying 10,000 Pounds of Bombs and multiple Missiles. It is also able to be used as a Survallience Craft with a top speed of 550 MPH and a Service Ceiling of 75,000 Feet. United States Army Uniforms Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons M2010.jpg|M2010 ESR Sniper Rifle M16A4.jpg|M16A4 Assault Rifle MA37.jpg|MA37 Assault Rifle. Purchased from the UAC. ColtM9.jpg|M9 Submachine Gun M380.jpg|M380 M&P Pistol FGM148.jpg|FGM-150 Javelin Anti-Tank Missile FIM92.jpg|FIM-95 Stinger Anti-Aircraft Missile C8E1CEB5-634B-43EF-B3FA-316E04470824.JPG|FN Five-seven semi-automatic pistol RK105 Rocket Launcher.JPG|RK105 rocket launcher CB63 Carbine Rifle.JPG|CB63 carbine rifle * Sniper Rifles ** Remington M2015 ESR Sniper Rifle * Assault Rifles ** Colt M16A5 Assault Rifle ** Misriah Armory MA37 Assault Rifle * Carbine Rifles ** Atlas Corporation CB63 Carbine Rifle * Submachine Guns ** Colt M9 Submachine Gun * Pistols ** M&P Smith and Wesson M390 Pistol ** FN Herstal FN Five-seven Pistol * Anti-Material Weapons ** FGM-150 Javelin Anti-Tank Missile ** FIM-95 Stinger Anti-Aircraft Missile Energy Weapons R15.jpg|OB15 Oblivion Laser Sniper Rifle R230.jpg|R230 Razor Laser Pistol AE4 Assault Rifle.PNG|AE4 Black Widow Direct Energy Assault Rifle Kagemitsu.png|Kagemitsu G4 Photon Energy Blade * Sniper Rifles ** Atlas Corporation OB15 Oblivion Direct Energy Sniper Rifle * Assault Rifles ** Atlas Corporation AE4 Black Widow Direct Energy Assault Rifle * Submachine Guns * Pistols ** Smith and Wesson R230 Razor Laser Pistol * Melee Weapons ** Atlas Corporation Kagemitsu G4 Photon Energy Blade United States Protection Grid Detectors * Warp Detectors (Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) Disruptors * Warp Disruptors (Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) Vehicles Tanks M2 Eisenhower .jpg|M2 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank So bored.....jpg|M2A1 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank Examplle of the M2.png|M2A2 Eisenhower Anti-Aircraft Vehicles GV-19 Mason.JPG|GV-19 Mason anti-aircraft/infantry vehicle Armored Personnel Carriers Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Lockheed Martin Joint Light Tactical Vehicle Engineering Vehicles B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|C.L.A.W. anti-infantry robot D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|A.G.R. light assault robot 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|MQ-27 Dragonfire low-altitude attack drone Robots Self-Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles MX-27 Magnus.JPG|MX-27 Magnus armored supply transport Ambulances United States Navy Uniforms Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * 100 Inch Railgun * 20 Inch Railgun * 5 Inch Railgun * Polaris II ASBM * Trident III SLBM * Minuteman IV ICBM/MCM * Harpoon V Anti-Ship Missile * Mako III Anti-Submarine Torpedo Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Atlas Advanced Particle Beam Flagships USS Minnesota BB-75.jpg|Marc Patton's Flagship, USS Minnesota (BB-75). She is also the Flagship of the Atlantic Fleet. TedBall.JPG|Gary Proud's Flagship, USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81). She is also the Flagship of the Pacific Fleet. Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|Gerald R. Ford III's Flagship, USS Illinois (BBGN-94). Connieccgn.jpeg|Albert Calavicci's Flagship, USS Constitution (CCGN-01). 001.PNG|USS Navy 1's Flagships, USS Minnesota and USS Wyoming. Imageredemptionclass.jpg|I Am That Guy's Flagships, USS Redemption and USS Vindication. IMG 6562.png|Starmier123's Flagship, USS Indepth. imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|Scoutwulf's Flagship, USS Retribution. USS Overkill 2.jpg|Rth1131999's Flagship, USS Overkill. USS Executor.jpg|TheZestyGamer's Flagship, USS Executor. NEW NEW NEWIAN 001.JPG|Commodore Gregory's Flagship USS Maine BB-80 Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title USS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 0 Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 USS Enterprise CV6.jpg|USS Enterprise (CV-6), the most decorated vessel from WWII. USS Midway.JPG|USS Midway (CV-41) 8E808BCE-8927-4E22-BF2A-102475E5FC63.JPG|USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76) USS Destiny CVN-1.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-01) Gerald R. Ford.jpg|USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) TedBall.JPG|The USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), a Flight II Gerald R. Ford-class carrier. USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|USS Intrepid (CVN-89), shown here alongside the USS Alabama (BBGN-97). USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-95) Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Blue Ridge.jpg|USS Blue Ridge (LCC-21) Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Auxiliary Ships * Total: 0 11070D37-EF85-4C22-BE98-1DDAF75E584B.JPG|USS Ares (AOT-01) Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 imagelexings.jpg|Sister battlecruisers USS Lexington (CC-1) and USS Constellation (CC-2) imagealaska.jpg|USS Alaska (CB-1) imageguam.jpg|USS Guam (CB-2) imagehawaii.jpg|USS Hawaii (CB-3) Bastogne.JPG|USS Bastogne (CC-7) Connieccgn.jpeg|USS Constitution (CCGN-24), is the USN's first stealth Battlecruiser. Designed with a minimal radar cross section, this warship will serve as a powerful and unseen asset to the United States. Alliance_USA.PNG|The Alliance-class Battlecruiser is a joint project with the Confederacy of Independent States. Both have the same specifications and crew requirements, at a length of 580 meters. There are 6 in service with the Navy, and another 6 planned. SBBG-14-16.PNG|Walker-class guided missile battlecruisers Battleships * Total: 0 Minnesota.jpg|The Minnesota's side by side waiting for battle. USS Alabama.JPG|USS Alabama (BB-60) USS Iowa.JPG|USS Iowa (BB-61) USS Hawaii and America.PNG|Hawaii-class battleships Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73). USS_Minnesota_BB-75.jpg|USS Minnesota (BB-75) USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|USS Michigan (BBGN-74) Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Arizona (BBGN-87) Alabama and Florida.PNG|USS Alabama (BBGN-97) and USS Florida (BBGN-98) NorDak.jpeg|USS North Dakota (BBGN-102) USS Rogue Shadow.jpg|USS Rogue Shadow (BB-87) Hello.jpg|USS Aegis (BBGN-110) NEW NEW NEWIAN 0011.JPG|USS Maine BB-80 Corvettes * Total: 0 Imagefreelance.jpg|USS Freelance (C-01) Cruisers * Total: 0 imagebaltimore.jpg|USS Baltimore (CA-68) imagepittsburgh.jpg|USS Pittsburgh (CA-72) Chicago CG-11.JPG|USS Chicago (CG-11) Virginia Class CGN.JPG|USS Virginia (CGN-38) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|USS San Francisco (CG-74) Destroyers * Total: 0 USS Fletcher Mk II.JPG|USS Fletcher (DD-445) Zumwalt.jpg|USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) 5C0BCE58-6565-498F-BB0D-43C1BB21AFE5.JPG|USS Wilson Flagg (DDG-1003) ISNS Logan Reed.JPG|USS/ISNS Logan M. Reed (DDJ-01), a U.S.-CIS joint-operations multi-role destroyer. There is much debate from naval enthusiasts on whether these ships are either stealth destroyers, guided missile destroyers, cruisers, or amphibious assault ships. Fortresses * Total: 0 Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|USS Maximus and USS Metroplex, shown here along USS Kidd. Wright Brothers-class Airbase.JPG|USS Wright Brothers (FTB-05) Frigates * Total: 0 EdKetchum.JPG|USS Edward Ketchum (FFG-62), based heavily off of the Confederacy's Tranquility-class heavy frigate. Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Littoral Combat Ships * Total: 0 Freedom LCS-01.JPG|USS Freedom (LCS-01) Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 SSN-708.jpg|USS Minneapolis-St. Paul (SSN-708) USS Triton.JPG|USS Triton (SSGN-974) Imagesawfish2.jpg|USS Sawfish (SSBN-975) USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Old Page Department of the Navy Aircraft Carriers Amphibious Assault Ships Battleships Arsenal Ships Battlecruisers Cruisers Destroyers Monitors Casemates Submarines Corvettes Frigates Littoral Combat Ships Super Warships Fortresses Auxiliary Ships Reserve Fleet/Sunken Ships USS Plattsburgh.JPG|USS Plattsburgh (CV-53) USS Abraham Lincoln.JPG|USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) USS Enterprise.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) min.JPG|USS Minnesota (BB-22) USS montana.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Minnesota.JPG|USS Minnesota (BBN-72) USS Gyatt.JPG|USS Gyatt (DDG-1) USS Thomas Hudner.JPG|USS Thomas Hudner (DDG-116) USS Robert C. Giffen.JPG|USS Robert C. Giffen (DDG-137) USS Yorktown.JPG|USS Yorktown (CG-48) USS Pike.JPG|USS Pike (SS-559) imagepennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) 001.JPG|USS Wyoming (BBN-73) imagejohnson557.jpg|USS Johnson (DDG-557) USS Leadspitter.jpg|USS Leadspitter IMG 0717-1-.png|USS Evangeline Jones (CVN-82) IMG_0720.PNG|USS Robert F. Jones (BB-76) IMG 0729-1-.png|USS Joe Nathan Jones (CL-35) IMG 0731-1-.png|USS Lavella Jones (CA-65) imageunitedstates.jpg|USS United States (SBBN-74) imageboise.jpg|USS Boise (CL-47) imagebrooklyn.jpg|USS Brooklyn (CL-40) imagenighthawk.jpg|USS Nighthawk (STBB-75), a prototype stealth battleship that utilizes a unique hull design, quiet propulsion systems and heavy weapons (including rail guns provided by UMG) to evade radar and destroy targets imagejackson2.jpg|USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) imagegrant.jpg|USS Ulysses S. Grant (CVN-85) imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer'', a massive super warship capable of decimating entire fleets Kronos.jpg|Shinato's super warship. There has been 3 that has been produced so far and it will support I Am That Guy's super warship fleet. White experiment.jpg|The secret weapon, White Experiment. MC-02.jpg|USS MC-02, Vice Admiral Shinato's flagship. imageredemption.jpg|USS Redemption (SBBN-79) imagevindication.jpg|USS Vindication (SBBN-80) Imagezuesandthor.jpg|''Zeus' Bolt'', ahead of Thor's Hammer. Imageposeidonstrident.jpg|''Poseidon's Trident'' imageportlandandindy.jpg|USS Portland (CA-33) and USS Indianapolis (CA-35) imagelakeerie.jpg|USS Lake Erie (CVBB-01) imagenewpennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (SBBN-84) imageliberty.jpg|''Fort Liberty''-class fortress USS Super Fortress.jpg|The Super Fortress. It cannot move on its own so it uses teleportation systems to travel. IMG 0327-1-.png|SBX-3, made for low risk recon IMG 0326-1-.png|USS Bonefish, made for recon IMG 0325-1-.png|''Reviver''-class recovery ships, made to raise large ships in swarms. IMG 0324-1-.png|''Savior''-class recovery barge, made to carry the titans of the USNF. IMG 0330-1-.png|USS Alcerian Devestator (BBD-120) Horizon.jpg|USS Horizon (NLS-03), a highly upgraded successor to the Long Strike-class Redline.jpg|USS Redline' (DDG-115) IMG 6562.png|The Indepth-class helicopter carrier IMG 2005.png|The Supreme BattleCruiser Vikimno Photo.jpg|USS New York, Captain Evans' flagship. imageskskkakakakwjwnaishs.jpg|USS Lake Tahoe (BBCV-07) imageiwiwiwiwiwo.jpg|USS Alemeda (BB-86) imagwjwjwjwe.jpg|USS Atomic (BB-88), lead ship of the five ship Atomic-class. Imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|The USS Retribtion Minnesotas.jpg|The Minnesota's. Left to right: Minnesota (1855), Minnesota (1905), Minnesota (1950) Fake, and Minnesota (2008). USS eclipse.jpg|USS Eclipse undergoing sea trials USS Destroyer.jpg|USS Destroyer USS Lightning.jpg|USS Lightning USS Exodus.jpg|The USS Exodus features an additional torpedo system then her sister ship, USS Eclipse. USS Tristar.jpg|USS Tristar USS Sea Shadow.jpg|USS Sea Shadow Mother of all savage crane ships.jpg|The Mother Of All Salvage Cranes Warship Craft Pictures 003.JPG|Prototype Multi-Purpose Destroyer to be named USS Robert E. Hogan once done with Sea Trials Other Crap 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|M1126 Stryker Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Joint Light Tactical Vehicle GV-19 Mason.JPG|GV-19 Mason heavy troop transport vehicle MX-27 Magnus.JPG|MX-27 Magnus armored supply truck 971px-Usaf.Boeing B-52.jpg|Boeing B-52 Stratofortress C-130.jpeg|Lockheed Martin C-130J Hercules B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|C.L.A.W. heavy assault drone D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|A.G.R. light assault drone 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|MQ-27 Dragonfire hover assault drone P270B.JPG|P270B Diablo SMG E11C28B6-4B5D-4F6E-825B-A43174543106.JPG|M4 carbine CB63 Carbine Rifle.JPG|CB63 carbine rifle RK105 Rocket Launcher.JPG|RK105 rocket launcher Category:Navies and Fleets Category:UTC Members Category:UNSC Members